I'm Home
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Zoe Hanna hasn't seen her daughter Chelsie since she ran away the age of fifteen. It's been four years. Zoe hasn't gotten over it yet. What happens when Chelsie is brought into the ED? Will Zoe and her daughter ever get back to the way they were before she went missing? Will Chelsie get along with Max? Zoe will do anything to keep Chelsie happy but can she keep Max happy too?


**Chapter One.**

 **Disclaimer - All I own in this is Chelsie Hanna, my own characters and my storylines. Everything else belongs to the BBC.**

 **A/N - This is my first Zoe Hanna fanfic. In this, Zoe has a daughter named Chelsie. Zoe hasn't seen Chelsie since she ran away at the age of fifteen. She's now nineteen years old. There'll be Zoe/Max in this and as Cal is just amazing, he'll be in this too. He and Chelsie get together eventually.**

 **The reason why Chelsie ran away won't be revealed until much later on.**

 **If no one likes this then I'll take it down.**

 **Chelsie would be played by Shay Mitchell.**

 **X-X-X**

Zoe woke next to Max. They had slept together after Zoe had been having a tough day. It was the fourth anniversary since her daughter Chelsie had ran away. Zoe hadn't seen her since. Max knew about Chelsie. 

Zoe got out of bed and got dressed. She wanted to get to work and forget the day ahead. She wanted her daughter back. Zoe remembered the day when she realised her daughter had gone missing. She still had the memory in her head.

 **Flashback.**

Zoe was returning home from an extremely hard shift. All she wanted was to go straight to bed. She knew her daughter Chelsie would be asleep in bed.

Zoe got into the flat and immediately took her heels off. She made sure the burglar alarm was turned on before heading to check on Chelsie. Zoe could just make out her sleeping daughter's hair. She smiled before she left the bedroom and retreated to her own.

 _The Next Morning._

Zoe woke and sighed. She wasn't due in work until much later. She decided to spend the day with her daughter. Instead of attempting to wake Chelsie, Zoe decided to leave her to wake on her own accord.

12pm came and still Chelsie hadn't woken up. Zoe was getting worried as Chelsie never slept past 10:30. Zoe went into Chelsie's bedroom and went over to her bed. "Come on sleepy head. We have a full day of shopping ahead."

Zoe pulled the duvet back and paled. Chelsie had gone. Immediately, Zoe began to search the flat looking for her daughter.

When Zoe found nothing, she dialled 999.

 **999 - What's your Emergancy?**

Zoe - Police

 **Police - Holby City Police. How can I help?**

Zoe - My daughter. I woke up this morning and she was gone.

 **Police - How old is your daughter?**

Zoe - She's fifteen. Her name is Chelsie Hanna.

 **Police - We'll send someone to your home address immediately**

Zoe - Thank you.

Zoe hung up and continued worrying. All she wanted was her daughter back.

X-X-X

The police arrived at Zoe's flat and they began questioning her. All Zoe could tell them was that Chelsie was there last night but when morning came, she had gone.

X-X-X

The police left with the promise they would get looking for Chelsie. Zoe just had to hope.

 **End Flashback.**

That was four years ago. The police had never found Chelsie. To Zoe, it seemed like they didn't care. She had never stopped telling herself that Chelsie would come home.

X-X-X

Zoe arrived at the ED. She had a feeling that something was going to happen that day but she didn't know what. "Dr Hanna. Have you seen Mrs Beauchamp?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan, I've only just got here. I go and see her as soon as I can," Zoe snapped.

"Okay."

Zoe felt bad for snapping at Ethan when all he did was ask her a question. She decided that she would apologise to him later. She needed coffee. She knew that Max would have walked into work but she didn't want anyone to know they had spent the evening together.

X-X-X

Zoe had just grabbed some coffee when she heard a name she didn't think she would hear again. "This is Chelsie Hanna. Nineteen years old. Suspected Overdose," Iain began. He listed off the treatment he had given to Chelsie.

Connie walked in. "On three. 1,2,3."

Zoe went into Resus and saw her daughter lying on the bed. Lifeless and looking ill. "What drug did she OD on?" Connie asked.

Iain looked at the sheet. "Cocaine."

Zoe paled. She didn't want to believe her daughter could have been taking drugs. To her, Chelsie was amazing and the perfect daughter. "Zoe, is this _your_ Chelsie?" Connie asked.

All Zoe could do was nod. She didn't have any words that wanted to come out. She saw her daughter lying there and felt tears threatning to spill.

X-X-X

Connie and Lily had managed to stabalise Chelsie. They had hooked her up to a machine to keep an eye on her heart rate. They were giving Zoe a bit of time alone with Chelsie.

Zoe sat down next to her daughter. No words would come out. All Zoe knew was that she was happy Chelsie was alive. That's all she had wanted.

X-X-X

Chelsie woke and felt a needle in her arm. Immediately, she began panicking. She hated needles. "Its alright. Calm down."

Chelsie knew that voice. It was the voice of the woman who soothed her when she was scared. "M-Mum?"

"Yeah. Its me. You're in Hospital, Chelsie. You took an overdose of cocaine," Zoe told her.

"I-I know."

Zoe frowned. "You did it on purpose?" She asked. When she got a nod from Chelsie, she continued. "Do you know what could have happened? You could have died and no one would have known!"

"I'm sorry! It took the pain away," Chelsie sobbed. She knew she had let her mum down.

"What pain?"

Chelsie sobbed quietly. She didn't look up. "The pain of not being able to see you. I-I shouldn't have ran away four years ago. I just couldn't stay in Holby anymore."

"Why not?"

Chelsie realised she had said too much. She clammed shut. "I-I can't say. It hurts too much," she sobbed.

Zoe realised that Chelsie was hiding something and as her mother, it was her job to find out what it was. One thing was certain, Zoe Hanna wasn't letting her daughter out of her sight again.

X-X-X

 **A/N - Here's the first chapter of I'm Home.**

 **Tell me what you thought.**

 **There'll be some Zax in the next chapter as well as Chelsie and Cal meeting for the first time.**

 **Hope you liked.**

 **Xo**


End file.
